On My Mind
by CaRtOON
Summary: Winona is a missundertood and a "goody-goody" and Flannery is a rebel wit a cause. When both meet they become friends, but as time develops, they start falling for eachother. Problem is, how will their parents cope?


==On My Mind==  
  
By: CaRtOON

* * *

**_I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_**

**_-The Reason (Hoobastank)_**

* * *

While two twins played in the sandbox, a long-haired girl sketched the scene into her orange notebook. The twins were building a sandcastle, and their small dog skipped yapping happily at the developing sandcastle. The girl kept looking up every now and then to carefully sketch the twins' faces. They were easy, but the happy dog was difficult. It barely stayed still and it was hard to sketch it when it did not stay still at least for ten seconds. The girl had her fine light hair tied into a ponytail, and small strings of it ran down her face. When she sketched, she never liked to be interrupted, not even such a despicable thing as her hair.   
  
She was quite glad how the picture was coming out. She had made the girls' hair look very realistic, and the faces appeared very joyful. When she finished, the girl looked down satisfiedly at her new portrait. She looked down at it for a while, until her concentration was broken by another voice behind her.  
  
"Wow... You draw good." the girl turned alarmed to the person behind her. Another girl with flaming red hair was looking down at her. She had a small black t-shirt on, and brown baggy pants.The drawing girl suddenly shut her orange notebook, stuffed it into her green backpack, picked it up, and ran away, leaving the red-haired girl dumbfounded.  
  
The red-haired girl stared blankly at the run-away girl, and cocked her head to one side wondering what just happened. "Was it something I said?" she shrugged and walked away.  
  
The run-away girl suddenly arrived at her house and shut the door. She was however, greeted by her little brother, Takeru. He walked up to her holding a blue popsicle.  
  
Takeru was her little brother, he had angel blonde hair, and clear blue eyes. He looked so very different from his sister, that when she told the ladies at the shopping center he was her little brother, they barely believed it. He not only looked cute, but he was also such a good person. He often felt as if it was always his reponsibility to cheer up whoever's feeling down. Whenever he saw his older sister crying, he always left to the garden and picked her flowers. This always made her happy.  
  
"Winona, I brought you a popsicle!" Takeru gladly said. The girl named Winona smiled at him and she took it and patted his smooth hair.  
  
The door opened a second time an her Father, wearing a brown suit stepped inside. Takeru's eyes brightened and ran to his father, and holding out the blue popsicle to him.  
  
"Hey, Tak! How was school?" the father asked Takeru.  
  
"Daddy! Today the teacher gave me a Gold Star for being quiet!" Tak giggled. The father nodded and looked at the girl, "And you?"  
  
"Nuthing. Just same 'ol, same 'ol.." the girl shrugged. The father hanged his coat and left to the kitchen.  
  
Winona's father was the head of a housing angency. He always too great pride in this and he always seemed to appear in the papers. He wasn't much of a good loser though, when he came home in an angry mood, it was best to avoid him. If he came angry he often yelled and drank. He never hit Tak, but he did slap Winona a couple of times for defending her little brother. Fourtunately, this happened rarely. Her father rarely ever lost to other agencies mostly because of his competitive nature.  
  
Winona left up to her room. Every day was quite the same, nothing ever quite changed. She wondered when these boring days would end.  
  
_...to be continued.._


End file.
